Sink or Swim?
by tnana1996
Summary: What if Davenport wasn't able to update Chase's bionics wirelessly and get them that message? This is my spin on what would have been the Lab Rats' fate if they sank instead of swam. -Lab Rats is not mine- WARNINGS: gay, incestuous, rape, kinda stockholm syndrome, sex, and mpreg. im pretty sure there will be violence but i havent decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Davenport-Dooley family of three stood in a big empty mansion-like home, that once held all their belongings and three other members of their family, along with a very annoying state of the art house system. The bank had confiscated everything after someone hacked, billion dollar inventor, Donald Davenport's account and left them broke; and his top secret lab had been blown up by the very same person who hacked him, his evil brother, Douglas Davenport, with the help of a mysterious benefactor later known as Krane. He and his stepson, Leo, just returned from searching for the three missing members of their family (from a helicopter Donald was able to hide) with no success. The three had ran when they exposed their secret bionics to their principle when saving her life and feared she would call the feds.

"Please don't text him to hurry home when we are in a helicopter I left my lunch all over the Rosenblatts' roof." Leo rushed still looking a little pale.

"So what happened? Where are the kids?" Tasha, Leo's mother and Donald's wife asked.

Donald sighed "Douglas got to them before we did."

"Your brother again! Ok, you are done complaining about my mother."

"We have no idea where they are, but they're smart. They'll figure out a way to escape." Leo gave him a look. "Well two of them will."

"I do have some good news. The FBI finished their investigation and proved you were cyber-hacked."

"So I'm getting all my money back!?"

"No-. All the money was stolen, you're still broke." Tasha said apologetically.

"But, I'm getting all my stuff back right? My-my boats, my cars, my planes!?"

"Just the house." His face crumpled "But! The good news is that now we can all move back in together!"

"Not even like a jet-ski or a motorcycle with one wheel or…?"

"So what are you going to do about the kids?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Well, they're not going to come back here because they still don't think it's safe." Leo spoke up. "I just wish there was some way we could get a message to them and let them know everything is alright."

"I wish the same thing Leo, but without my technology and the money to rebuild the lab and make new technology…I-I, I can't do anything." Donald held his head in his hands with a look of pure desperation on his face. The silence was deafening as they tried to think of their next move.

* * *

Somewhere in a remote offshore facility, three teens are entrapped in a force-field made of titanium energy rings. Bionic siblings: Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport; were completely shocked after seeing the place they've known all their lives be engulfed in flames from the screen of the epad belonging to their original creator, Douglas Davenport.

"I can't believe the lab is gone." Bree, the only girl of the group and middle child turned to face their evil uncle/other dad accusingly. "That's our home!"

"If anything happened to our family, I will end you." Exclaimed Chase, the youngest but most intelligent of the group.

"Yeah!" Agreed Adam. "And then we will put your body in an old lady dress so everyone laughs during your funeral!"

"Guys, guys. I understand you're mad. But what's done is done! So let's focus on moving forward together; First order of business. What do you say we make Mondays, Family Game Night?!"

"This guy. Still evil, still fun." Adam couldn't help himself. Douglas, pleased with situation, left to go find his evil business partner, Krane.

"Now what do we do."

"Well I don't know about you and Chase, but I plan to practice for charades on family game night." Adam straightened up, hands at his side and didn't move with a blank expression on his face.

"What are you doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing Bree. I'm being a block of wood."

"Wow. Bravo Adam. You really got that down." Chase clapped sarcastically.

"Thanks Chase, now what do you think of this one?" Before Adam could do something else stupid, Bree butted in.

"Guys. Seriously! How are we going to get out of here?"

"Oh!" Adam lit up as he thought of an idea, "Why don't I just use my blast wave ability to destroy the rings?"

"Adam, that will not only destroy the rings but everything else around also. Us!" Chase emphasized.

"Well I don't see you thinking of anything."

"Yeah Chase, why don't you use your magnetism app?"

"Because, Bree. Douglas would expect that and he would expect me to try my molecular telekinesis."

"Why not both?"

"I can't do that Adam."

"Why can't you use both, Chase?"

"Because… You just don't?" Both of them gave him a look, "Ok, I don't know why! But I've never done it before and something real bad could happen."

"We're already in a really bad situation! Just give it try. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Well his head could explode." Adam thought about what he said for a moment, then his face suddenly brightened with excitement. "Oh yea! Do it Chase! I want to see your head explode."

"Adam stop, I'm not doing it. And even if it worked and I'm still perfectly fine; where would we go? The lab is gone, we don't know if the rest of the house is still intact and the government is still probably looking for us. Not to mention we have no way to contact Mr. Davenport, Leo, or Tasha."

"Oh man, this stinks. I bet not even punching your little doll-like body will cheer me up." He quickly punched Chase in the arm.

"Owww! Adam!"

"No, never-mind. It does." He laughed.

"Would you quit it! This seriously is not the time!"

"But it's always time to pound you tho."

"Boys! Stop it! I don't like being stuck here with the both of you either. And the fighting is giving me a headache!"

"Shut it Bree." They both said in unison. As the three bickered, they failed to notice the time go by and two other presences that just entered the room.

* * *

"Ok, I've got it. Why don't we call back that FBI friend of yours,tell him we know who hacked your account and have him trace that line when Douglas showed up on the monitors of the lab! So, that way we know where he is and by extension Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"That's a great plan Leo, but just a few minor things. A, the lab is a secret and the government cannot know about it. B, the FBI are sure going to believe my legally dead brother hacked my accounts. And C, The Lab Is Destroyed!"

"Well you don't have to SHOUT!"

"Boys, stop shouting and help with these crates that just came."

"Wait Tasha, I thought you said I wasn't getting any of my stuff back."

"You aren't. This is the stuff that got taken with the house, so it's coming back with the house."

"Wait! This could work. If I can salvage anything from what came back with the house, I might have a chance at getting my fortune back!"

"Really big D?"

"And maybe find Adam, Bree, and Chase. Come on Leo help me with this crate." Leo took over trying to push the heavy box. "Come on Tasha, quit standing around. Leo can't do this all by himself." Donald quickly went to open a smaller box and started to dig around.

Some more yelling and Tasha staring her husband down, later. They were able to somehow get everything in. Tasha started with the kitchen while Donald and Leo went searching through random boxes.

"Man, I've never been so grateful for when we had Adam's strength, Chase's molecular telekinesis, and Bree's speed than before now. We really need to find them."

"All we can do right now is unpack and hope we find something useful and wait."

"Donald, you are a tech wiz right? Can't you tweet or call or email them? Oh! Have them paged!"

"I will be honest, I have no clue how you two got together."

After a lot of hours of hard work, they somewhat successfully unpacked everything. (with the help from an unpacking crew one of their neighbors hired who owed Donald a favor). Now the three sat in their living room having a family meeting.

"Ok, now that everything is unpacked the only thing useful I found was a couple of laptops and my epad."

"Was there anything salvageable from the lab?"

"I went down there and had a quick look around, but I didn't see anything worth the effort to try and fix under all the debris."

"Well this is just great. How are we going to find them now!"

"Boys, calm down. I'm sure we will think of something. But in the meantime, how are our finances looking sweetie?"

"Not good, and that's another thing we need to address. By the looks of things the only chance we have of finding everyone and returning to our normal lives is we need cash. The sooner I… I mean we get our money back, the sooner I can rebuild and we can more efficiently locate Adam, Bree, and Chase. Ideas?"

"Oo! I can make some desserts and we can have a bake sale!"

"Great Tasha, that will buy us a lamp. Anything else?"

"I remember this one guy getting a lot of money for walking on a tight rope across the grand canyon. Why don't you do that?"

"Any ideas that don't have me doing the impossible?"

"No, I mean pull a stunt similar to that, but one that you can actually do."

"Pulling off a stunt like that could attract a huge sponsor that could give us enough money to rebuild the lab! That's actually a great idea Leo."

"I just want my cut when you get paid."

"But honey, what are you going to do?"

"Right...Wait! I was working on a prototype before…This all happened. And lucky for us my blueprints were saved on my epad here. It is a fiberglass jet-wing that uses two micro-jet engines to allow a person to fly like an airplane." He showed them the schematics, that were admittedly impressive. "I will be the first person ever to jet-wing over Mission Creek!"

"Oh no. No, no. I am not lett.."

"You can do the exclusive interview and live pay-per-view webcast."

"ing you do it without my never ending support!"

"Nice save mom."

"Ok, now all we need are sponsors, and fast."

"Got it. You are looking at the top collector for the save the gym fund at school."

"And how much was that?"

"Four dollars and sixteen cents. I've got us covered."

Davenport let out a long suffering sigh, but nodded in agreement. "You got it Leo. But we need them fast! I will start on the jet-wing."

"Wait, with what Donald?"

"Oh you know,... with stuff laying around… and *cough* the kids *cough* college fund *cough* I think I'm coming down with something; *cough* I better go, don't want you two getting sick. *cough*" And just like that he was gone.

"You know. For an old guy who didn't do any sports in high school, he sure can move fast."

* * *

Back with the captured siblings, Krane and Douglas had just entered the room to come across the three arguing.

"Enough! We did not go through the trouble of locating and capturing you to listen to you squabble."

The three jumped from not expecting the two, but Bree quickly recovered."Well if you let us go, I can promise you that you will never have to listen to us fight again. Because we fight alot, and I bet you don't want to put up with that..."

Krane was definitely in an angry no non-sense mood, which Bree put up her hands and pushed her brothers in front of her with a pat on the back. "Welp, I tried. Good luck guys."

"Bree!"

"Oh hush Chase. Now listen, I know we hadn't gone off on the right foot, then you all froze me. But you guys are my kids, so I forgive you. So I am offering one more time; join me and Krane."

"We will never join you. We don't hurt innocent people."

"Bree, you got me… I mean us all wrong. Our intentions aren't to hurt anyone, just you know rob some banks, steal from people, and destroy a couple of buildings and prized possessions we don't like; run of the mill bad guy stuff. Chase. You know, we went over it when I saved you from that avalanche."

"That's not who we are, so thanks but no thanks. And when we find a way out of here and get back to our real family, prison is the only thing you will see."

"Yeah! And if by the off chance we don't, is family game night still a thing?" Chase and Bree both hit him. "Oww!"

"Enough!" Krane turned toward Douglas, "They obviously are not being persuaded."

With a sigh "I'm sorry guys but it looks as if I have no choice. See when you three were knocked out, I reinstalled your trident apps. So now I can activate and control your bionics via remote." he showed off his epad.

"This trident app of yours better work. I've paid a lot of money for the development of it."

"It's gonna work. Watch! Chase activate" he pressed a button and spoke into the microphone sensor. Chase stiffened and straightened up; his eyes glowed a fluorescent green with flickering data bits filtering through the irises.

"Chase! Chase?"

"Come on Chasey, snap out of it."

"Oh he ain't snapping out of nothing. Chase hold Adam and Bree." He turned around and activated his molecular telekinesis to hold them in place.

"Damn it, I can't move."

"Let us go!"

"It seems it actually works."

"Ha! You see! Did you doubt me?" Douglas pressed a couple more buttons and the titanium ring prison sunk back down to the floor.

"Yes. And I still do, but for your sake, be glad I was proven wrong."

"You know. Some partners encourage each other."

"Just activate the other two."

"Alright, alright. Don't blow a gasket. Seriously, I do not want to clean that up again! Adam, Bree activate." They stopped their minor struggles and their eyes glowed the same green as Chase's. "Ok Chase, let them go." Once released, they straightened up and all moved to stand side by side.

"Now let's relocate to our main facility."

"What? No job well done? No you are the smartest and most brilliant and clever partner I've ever had? Not to mention with the best hair." Krane let out an almost snarl and exited the room with controlled rage. "Not Even A Pat On The Back?" Douglas called after. "Well. I should have expected that… Come on kids, follow daddy. No, that sounds weird; let's just stick with dad, or pops. What do you guys think?" Three blank faces looked back at him. "Oh right. We will work on that."


	2. Chapter 2

A little over a week later, Leo, Tasha, and Donald were able to successfully accomplish the jet-wing stunt (with a few minor hiccups). Right now, they were going over the money they received from their sponsor.

"I still can't believe you were only able to get one sponsor Leo."

"Hey, I already told you not a lot of companies wanted to back an old man who thought he could fly."

"But we sure showed them! Didn't we sweetie."

"Yeah, in their faces! Who doesn't think I can fly now!"

"Still a lot of people. Anyway, do we have enough big D?"

"Going over the numbers, we still don't have enough for fixing up the lab. We need to think of another money raising idea."

"Well I'm out."

"Leo, you have to think positive honey."

"All my other ideas involve money, which we do not have anymore."

"Still, your mother is right. We just have to think positive right now."

"What we really need is money to magically appear right now."

"Right. Like that's gonna happen."

"No, what you need to do is think positive Big D!"

"Very funny, money is not going to appear out of nowhere just because you…" Donald was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Hold on. Hello? Yes this is... Oh my god yes! Yes! Wait how much? Of course! There will be no issue! Yes. Thank you. Yes you be in touch." he quickly hung up the phone, screamed at the top of his lungs, and started to jump around like a maniac.

"Donald! Donald Stop!"

"Big D, what happened?!"

"That was the head of the FBI and the government wants Me to create a missile defense system for the earth! And the contract is going to be for millions! I'm Rich Again!" he stopped then looked at his wife. "I mean… We're Rich Again!" and continued doing whatever he was doing.

"Wow. That's the power of positive thinking! Great idea mom!" And Leo followed the freaky celebrating of his step-dad. Tasha just sighed fondly and joined her two favorite men.

* * *

Another five minutes later. "Alright, I have to go start working on the designs. They want me to show them a proposal to review before they give me the contract."

"I can work on designing for the new lab!"

"Sure. You do that."

"I'm going to watch the news and see my new competition with channel 56."

"Isn't that a countrywide news station?"

"Yes, but they have been doing a lot of local coverage lately here in california."

They went off to do their things. Tasha was watching Channel 56 and glaring at the TV as the spokesperson was talking of current events on the political debate in DC when they finally switched to the latest news in California.

" _Now back to the string of unfortunate events plaguing southern central california. There has been no leads on the recent thefts and damage to public property. The latest is the wildfire that had flared up last night has revealed damning evidence that mother nature was not the cause._ " Screenshots of an generator that powered a closed community was shown completely damaged and fire stained. " _Professionals have determined the generator for this private community had been sabotaged, thankfully there were no major injuries reported. The fire has wiped any DNA evidence from the scene, but the generator itself has very concentrated damage to the internal machinery of the equipment as if someone used a laser of some sort._ "

"DONALD!"

He came running in, "What!? What happened!? Is it another spider? If it is, tell me where and I will go get Leo."

"No! Look at the news!"

" _This just in. We received video footage of the breakin to the science research lab this morning before it's collapse._ " The video showed the back of a young man walk into the the main testing area of the facility. He has a slim figure with short brown hair, and was wearing dark biker/militaristic style clothing. "That's Chase!" the video started to shake and go fuzzy when the ceiling started to crumble and it blacked out. " _There is still no sign of the young man, amongst the rubble. We have no shot of his face; however we have suspicion that he is related to the recent crime, for workers of the private facility did not recognize anyone of his stature. Therriost believe it is the rise of a new domestic terrorist gro-_ "

Davenport turned off the tv. "This must be my brother's doing. He must have reinstalled their trident app and is having Chase, Bree, and Adam commit the crimes that have been going on the past few days. I know those three would never do this willingly."

"Oh honey…"

"We have to work faster. We have to get them back."

* * *

"Yes! That was great Chase! You make me proud. High five!" Not even given a blink. "Right, I will eventually get on that. Now go seal up the chemicals Krane wanted."

Just as Chase left, Krane walked through the door. "That little imp got caught on camera."

"Yeah, I know. Now people think we are some sort of terrorist group. Isn't it awesome!" Krane roared and smashed the table standing right next to him. "Hmmm. I'm sensing unhappiness."

"These bionic soldiers of yours are supposed to be undetected!"

"So, there was a slight miscalculation. That research facility was so far the highest security we bypassed and a few of the security cameras worked on a separate system from the main interframe. They didn't even get his face, it's not like the kids are going to go walking downtown. I say no harm no foul."

"Where were the other two?"

"Bree and Adam were having their systems recharged after yesterday's fireworks."

"No more of these childish side adventures!"

"My missions are not childish! Those snooty snobs refused me residency because I was considered 'unstable'. If they want to see unstable, they should have a look at you; and I mean that as a compliment."

"We need more soldiers."

"Sorry buddy, but…"

"I am not your buddy."

"Ok, ok. Partner. But giving bionics to new people I can not do. For the end result for a grown individual is… well… uuuhhh, Let's just say..., they stand out in a crowd. The target age is roughly preteen and under and preteen is stretching it, but with amber alert and blah blah blah we are not getting anymore new soldiers. Plus I can't 'make' anymore, because you remember, I explained it when you first started to fund me."

"Something vaguely about you and your brother, an accident that made it work, you abusing it, and him destroying the technology. Yes, I remember."

"The only way which might work is if Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics harbored a lifeform and due to the bionic's structure which would branch and combine with the new being into their development and produce an ideal bionic soldier. Of course it wouldn't work with Adam because his was the first chip I made and not meant to handle all the changes and body adaptations it would give him, and Bree probably won't work because as a female, her bionics won't interfere with a natural structure of her development without great cause which could damage her. But besides all that, it is just not an ideal situation, nor does it have any guarantee."

"But there is a possibility."

"Yes, If it worked, we would have soldiers with unknown bionics, but proper development structure who would not need their mandatory recharge for their bionics, and probably won't glitch out." Douglas shook his head at the absurdity. "But with the time factor and the idea just in general probably won't work anyway. It's not worth it."

"You do not have say in what is 'worth it'. Proceed with the procedure."

"WHAT!? That whole situation was a hypothetical. Not meant to be done!"

"Well now I'm saying do it." Krane started to walk away.

"This was not part of my plan." that stopped him in his tracks, then he turned around and seethed at Douglas.

"Your plan? There was never your plan. This is my plan and will always be my plan. Now proceed with the young one, or I will do it!"

Douglas backed up "But Chase isn't even seventeen yet!"

"Doesn't matter. Now who would be the most viable to work?" He waited expectantly.

Douglas gulped. "Well another bionic would be ideal, one that has a similar structure to Chase…." His face darkened in realization. "But their brothers! My Kids! You can't have me do that!"

"What does it matter, you said they weren't related. And I will; watch and see what happens when you defy me."

"I'm sure a revocation of my toys and a long time out in the corner is out of the question?" Krane growled. "OK. I will do it, but I have to turn off the trident app for Chase after…. It's done. The trident app blocks what the body needs except for the essentials, but with the...new being, the app could harm its development. Plus Chase is going to be vulnerable, Adam needs to be with him through this."

"Fine. But the big one's app stays on. And when he is needed he will go where I tell him."

Douglas nodded as he watched Krane leave. Then he held his head in his hands once he was gone. "I can't believe I have to make my own son pregnant."

* * *

One miniature freakout and a lot of procrastination later, Douglas had activated the change in Chase's system to have him carry children; he was out cold so he didn't feel anything. While he was out, the genius had set to work on a capsule environment that would accommodate Chase's soon to be growing needs, instead of the table with the electric wires that had been used by the four bionics. Currently he stands before his two sons in an empty hallway with a few doors. "Okay, before you two go in there I just want to say I'm sorry and if I could have artificially inseminated Chase, I would have. But I have no training in that field, nor do I want to and if I attempted, Chase could have seriously gotten hurt. I know you two probably are not registering this or if you are, are not going to remember; but I just wanted to tell you because it makes me feel slightly better." No reaction. "Adam. Make sure to *gulp* stretch Chase before doing it. Everything needed is in there." Douglas pointed to the door on his left. Once the two entered the room, he ran for his life because even though he has to check in once the deed is done, he doesn't want to be anywhere near that.

* * *

The room was a simple empty concrete room with no windows. There was the new capsule Douglas made for Chase on the side of the room. It was on its side and was actually large enough to hold a bed. In the center of the room was a queen sized mattress with plain but clean and comfortable looking white sheets. To the side was a small nightstand with a bottle of lube sitting innocently on top of it. They both started to strip down to their bare nothingness.

Chase was of lean form with a little pale but healthy looking skin. His body kept in good condition with their training through the years and missions. His flaccid cock was of normal size, except a little thinner for someone of his stature. Chase's hips also were a little wider than most, but overall he was a very appealing specimen.

Adam stood with great muscle bulk and very defined arms and legs; six-pack shown in all its glory. His large flaccid dick was incredibly big in both girth and length. With lightly tanned skin and broad shoulders; Adam is a fine example of the male figure.

Adam pushed Chase back onto the mattress; Chase complied instantly spreading his legs to accommodate the bigger male. Adam slotted himself between the offered legs as if he belonged there and reached over Chase, unconsciously rubbing their dicks together, to grab the bottle of lube. Returning to him, he grabbed each of his thighs and spread them further apart until the little pink pucker was on full display. He slathered his fingers with the slick substance and slid one slowly into the small opening. Chase unconsciously let out a breath as Adam slid in a second finger, and he let out little pants as the older male started a scissoring motion.

Adam was taking it slow and steady, stretching Chase and opening up his willing entrance. Another finger slid in, then another and four were pumping in and out of the smaller stretching him wider; his breaths started to grow louder and slightly faster. Both of their untouched dicks are fully erect when he takes out his fingers and lubes his dick up.

Adam physically flips Chase over on his hands and knees and positions himself at Chase's entrance, spreading his legs further. He pushes in with steady force, slowly until he is completely sheathed in Chase; balls pressed firmly against his perk soft cheeks and hands solidly gripping his hips. He then slowly pulls out and pushes back in with a grunt, he keeps going building up a rhythm. Chase's dick had gone a little soft at the intrusion but has worked his way back up to full hardness. Adam keeps on thrusting, faster and harder, not quite containing the low moans he makes. Chase's body has gone completely pliant, chest to sheets he is no longer holding in the gasps and moans Adam is ripping from his body. He angles his thrust and hits this one spot that has Chase screaming. His body spasmed; the green of his eyes under the control of the trident app started to flicker, then was completely gone.

* * *

"Wha-Ah!" ' _What!?_ ' "Ah, ah! Oh my god!" ' _What is going on?!_ ' "Ahh" I feel incredibly weak and so full at the same time; my insides are burning, someone is playing that porn video Leo tricked me into watching as a joke… Oh lord. Those sounds are coming from me! What I am feeling is someone fucking me and making my body produce these- these pornstar worthy noises! I gather what little strength I have and turn my upper body as much as I can. I need to know who is stealing my virginity. ' _Adam!?_ ' Just as I got a clear view of his face he hits this spot that just makes me come undone. All I see is white, then I'm out.

* * *

Chase's body spasms once more as he cums untouched and his body clenches Adam shaft in a vice like grip. Adam reaches his end and fills Chase up to the brim with his cum. The green of Adam's eyes flicker then go out as well. He sees Chase naked under him, but before he can make any conscious thought or sound he passes out still buried deep in his younger sibling and unconsciously wraps his arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

I fiddled with the device keeping the trident app engaged, something was wrong with the damn thing. Adam and Chase's indicator is malfunctioning showing their app had been turned off, but only I and Krane have access to the codes controlling it. Bree's is still on, so it can't be the app itself.

"Is there a problem?"

I must have jumped five feet with how bad he scared me. "Don't do that! If it's your life goal to give me a heart attack every chance you get, congratulations you succeeded. Again."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Just a small error. Nothing to worry about."

"Has the task been done?"

"Yes… I gave the order. Buuut, I haven't gone to check in on them yet."

"Then let us check on the proceedings."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Do you have an objection?" The staredown he was giving me made me cringe. I've been putting off checking on the boys for as long as possible, but it's unavoidable. So, I shake my head no and gesture that we may proceed. I just hope they got dressed.

* * *

"Chase. Chase! Chase wake up." I hear my name being called, but I'm really warm and very tired. "Chase come on! I'm starting to freak out here! I don't know where we are or where Bree is. What's going on?!" Is that adam? My brain bursts with memories of a naked adam pounding ruthlessly in me and the throbbing in my bottom confirms it wasn't a horrible nightmare. I lost my virginity; to Adam! My eyes pop open as I try to struggle away, but I'm instantly stopped by the immense pain in my lower region that rips a scream from me. "Easy! Chase calm down! Don't move." I almost want to cry at how not calm I am, but I reluctantly do as he says. "Chase, what's going on? Why are we naked and why am I stuck... in you?"

I laugh bitterly. "What's going on!? You were fucking me adam! That's what was going on! You were holding me down and robbing me of my chastity. I should be asking you what's going on!" I feel tears starting to fall from my eyes. "W-Why?" I mentally kick myself at the break in my voice. "Why would you rape me adam?"

"NO! No Chase! I wouldn't do that!" I hear panic in his voice, but I can't really turn around to check.

"Then how do you explain this adam." I say with as much venom in my voice as I can possibly put, gesturing with my hand at our naked bodies.

"I honestly don't know! You have to believe me! The last thing I remember was our evil uncle and that messed up face guy, was able to activate your trident app. Your eyes were greenish and you were holding me and Bree with your telekinesis. Then I woke up here naked holding you to my chest. I swear! I would never do that to you. You're my little brother, and even though I make fun of your girlie body a lot, I know you are not a girl."

"Thanks. That helps so much." I say sarcastically.

"If it makes any difference, that was my first time too, and I don't even remember it."

"No." But despite myself I do start to relax and lean back against him. The tears were still coming down, but adam starts to rub my arm soothingly. Once the tears stopped, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really… Can you get out?"

"I don't know, you got really tense and tight there. I don't want to hurt you."

I laugh at the absurdity in my head. Normally adam would be first in line to hurt me. "I will try to relax. I'm pretty sure I speak for both of us that we don't want you inside me any longer."

"Yeah, definitely." He grabs my hips and slowly starts to pull out, but the burning pain starts immediately and I let out a yelp.

"Stop! That isn't going to work!"

"Sorry… Here, let me try something else." I'm confused for a second, but then he grabs one of my legs and lifts it up. I hiss a little at the burning stretch. "Just relax chase. I'm going to try again now." I force myself to relax as he once again starts to slowly pull out. I hiss again in discomfort, but the new angle makes it easier on my abused entrance and he is finally able to get his dick out of me. I sigh in relief as he lets my leg back down, but once I try to sit up: immediate regret. I'm not going to be sitting for awhile. The frustration of this whole situation is overwhelming me as I start to tear up once more.

"Chase! You ok?" Adam got up and was standing completely bare before me.

"No Adam. I'm not ok! My brother raped me and is standing naked right in front of me, I have no idea where we are or where our sister is, and I can't even sit up because my backside is in so much pain!"

"Hey! Hey. Calm down. Look! There are some clothes on the floor. Probably ours. I'm gonna get dressed. Then I will help you up and get you dressed, then we can go find Bree. Ok?"

Normally I'd be astonished at how Adam is actually being caring and useful, but right now I'm too upset and in pain to care. I just nod stiffly then hide my embarrassing tear streaked face in the convenient pillow next to me. I hear adam walk away, so I try to get a little more comfortable without hurting my backside, but I feel something disgusting under me. I shift a little to get a better look, and the sight almost has me dry heaving. I'm laying on ugly cum and blood crusted sheets. My cum and blood stain the white sheets in proof of what had happened in I don't even know how long ago; the fact that it is still kinda wet means it was probably only one to two hours ago, roughly guessing. I slap my hand to my mouth to keep the bile from escaping.

Adam quickly came back to me wearing dark jeans with a black shirt and started to rub my back in circles soothingly. "Easy chase. Calm down. Breathe." I gulp big breathes. Eventually the nausea subsided. "I have your pants, boxers, and shirt. Need help?" I didn't feel like struggling to get up; I simply nodded my head again. He hooked an arm under my knees and back then gently as he could lifted me up and placed me on my feet.

As soon as I'm on my feet, I freeze up. Adam didn't use a condom. I can feel his seed trickle down my legs from where it was leaking from my aching asshole. "Boxers. Please." I just have to ignore it, there isn't anything I can do about it now. He hands me the underwear, but I can see his pinched face in worry. "I can stand on my own. Just… stay right there." I lean on him as I try to get the boxers on, but it hurts to lift my legs. He took pity on me and held the underwear open as I stepped in. I can feel my cheeks warming up for he can definitely see his cum running down my legs; I've never felt so humiliated in my life. "I don't think I can wear the jeans." I probably look like a tomato.

"Then, here's your shirt." I take the gray shirt, only before I could put it on the door handle turned and in walked the two people I never ever wanted to see ever again.

* * *

Krane entered the room followed by Douglas. He took in the sight before him and nodded in approval. "Good, you are up; and by the looks of things, you just finished. Big one, come with me. I have something for you to do." Krane had motioned for adam to follow, but he didn't budge from his spot. You could physically see krane's anger raising when the ordered was not followed. "I said come here. You will obey what you are told."

That snapped the boys from their shock. Chase yelled "No! Adam won't obey your orders!" and adam yelled back. "Yeah! I may be stupid. But I know not to follow you!... I'm not supposed to follow him right?"

Chase sighed, "Yes adam."

"Wait, yes as in I am supposed to follow him or yes I'm not supposed to follow him?"

"ADAM!"

"What?! I'm just being sure. Jesus Chase." Chase face-palmed.

"What is this!?" Krane turned to Douglas with clear intent to murder if he didn't explain what was happening.

"I-I don't know. There was a slight error, but the app should still be working. I will reactivate it!" As he fumbled with the device Adam took the opening and used his strength to lift and threw the mattress at the two. Krane was able to deflect it using his lightning fingers, practically destroying the thing in the process. Adam again took the advantage of his laser vision on Krane while he was distracted deflecting the mattress, knocking the creep back.

Chase noticed Douglas was quickly working on his epad device and tried to use his magnetism app to take it away from him, but it wasn't working. He then tried his molecular telekinesis, but that failed as well. "Adam, my bionics aren't working!" Before Adam could respond, Douglas was able to get the device working and reactivated Adam's trident app. Adam stopped his attacks, and straightened up. His eyes were glowing green once more. "Adam!" Chase quickly limp over to his stiff brother. "Adam! Adam! Come on Adam!"

Douglas sighed in relief and let out a small laugh and turned to his partner on the floor. "That was a close one." The death glare given in return had him gulping. "I will just shut up now."

Krane stood up and turned toward the two boys. The younger still desperately trying to get the older one to react. "He is under my control now boy. What you are doing is useless." he then turned to Douglas. "Make sure that never happens again, and tell me when you are done confirming everything." The 'Or Else' threat was clearly evident under his tone. With that, he stormed out of the room leaving the three Davenports.

Douglas let out a sigh, "Alright Chase, there is a lot of information you are about to absorb, but right now I need to examine you. It will be a lot easier if you corporate."

"No! I'm not letting you anywhere near me! Adam! Adam please get a grip!" He slapped him, but it didn't seem to do anything. "Fight it!"

"Oh for Christ's sake. He isn't going to respond! He is under our control and I haven't worked out that non-response bug yet. Just come with me, I don't want to have to force you."

Chase scoffed angrily, "Yeah, that's why you had us under mind control. Why don't you just do that now and not bother with trying to swade me!?" He cursed himself, because now douglas is probably going to do just that.

"I can't activate your app. It would... potentially be harmful. I was already going to disconnect the app so I had deactivated your bionics and inner wireless connection signal beforehand, except for your base advanced intelligence. I'm not that cruel."

"Oh you're a saint. Especially since you forced Adam to rape me! That's not cruel at all!"

"I never wanted this! You're my kids. I wanted us to be a family, have fun, and rob people together! Krane was the one who ordered me to force this or I would be on the wrong end of his bionics. He took a hypothetical situation and demanded it done without any care that it wasn't practical and had no guarantee!"

"What could possibly come from adam fucking me!?"

"The conception of the ideal bionic soldier. One that his or her bionics blend perfectly with their nervous system and does not require maintenance. They wouldn't have a chip for the bionics would become natural and link with the brain so there would be no limit to their abilities and have no threat of a burn out or glitching."

"I still don't understand ho-" Then douglas' first words sunk in, Chase's complexion grew extremely pale and all the anger drained from him. One hand grabbed Adam's shirt and the other clutched at his own stomach, the teen started to tremble. "Y-you, you mean, I-I I'm…" The fact that Douglas refused to look up from his boots confirmed all chase needed to know. The boy's vision began to blur as he felt gravity taking over.

"Adam catch him!" Douglas yelled as he saw chase's legs start to give out on him. Adam successfully caught his passed out brother before his head made contact with the ground. "Oh thank god. I am not looking forward to him waking back up, but at least now I can examine him without a fuss. Come on adam, let's move him to my lab." They quickly transitioned through the lair and were able to strap chase to the platform without waking him up. "Alright Adam, your primary mission is to take care of Chase. You are to protect him no matter what and prevent anything that could put Chase in harm's way, that's an order." He grit his teeth and clenched his fists "You will be his main support throughout his pregnancy, so you are to listen to his whims and get anything he might crave... I'm sorry for putting you guys in this situation and if I could go back in time and keep my big mouth shut, I would. I promise I will do anything to make right by you guys, but for now we are going to have to bide our time. I'm sorry for not realizing Krane wasn't a cool bad guy like me earlier, but right here is the safest place Chase can be at the moment." He sighed and got to work on examining Chase's unconscious form.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, that is done..."

"I take it everything is running smoothly."

"GAhh! Damn It!" Douglas whipped around in his chair only to see Krane raise an unamused eyebrow. "Stop that! If this is going to be regular thing, I'm installing a warning ring somewhere in all that gear you got."

"I need the dumb one for a mission. The girl can't do it alone. Was the issue fixed? I will not condone failure."

"Calm your horses. I just finished with Chase. He passed out and i was able to get started without a mess; but then he woke up, started to panic, and I needed to calm him down. So I had to find the sedatives to knock him out again. I didn't get a chance to look at adam yet."

"I wanted everything done."

"And it will be. You said to come get you when I was done, but you came early."

"Well hurry up. I am not a patient man."

" _tell me about it._ " Douglas whispered under his breath

"You have something to say?"

"No! Nope. Nothing to say here. Just aa… What did you need Adam for?"

"That is none of your concern." He turned to the unconscious form strapped to the table. "I presumed it worked."

Douglas rolled his eyes at the subject change. "It's too early to tell. Even with his bionics, I won't be sure if it took until probably five days to maybe a week from now." Douglas sighed theatrically "You do know partners are supposed to share with each other and tell each other what they are planning, just so the other won't feel left out. But apparently you just don't care!" he faked sniffed.

"Shut it. That is not what I want to hear. Have them do it again."

"Do you know basic biology? Having them do it again won't quicken the pace anymore than what his bionics already are. It is completely unnecessary! Even if they have sex continually, we still won't know for at least another five days. And that's way faster than any woman going to the doctor to confirm it!"

"Do not question me. I will not waste my time any longer than I need to. If them consummating for the next five days guarantees a conception, then that is what's going to happen. Finish the check on the trident app and fix the bug. Afterwards have him and the smaller one continue."

'Damn. I really need to stop giving him ideas.' "Wait wait! Chase needs to rest. I don't know how long you can hold out in marathon sex, and thank you so much for the very unwanted mental images. But they both can't do it endlessly for five days, even if they are teens."

"Fine. Have them do it as much as possible until a positive is confirmed."

"But!-but, ah-um, didn't you need him for that mission with Bree?"

"I will go myself with her, after you fix the error. I will not risk this operation because of your flawed work."

"Hey! My work is not flawed! I just have a couple of setbacks sometimes." Krane just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Damn it. Fuck, this is so not cool. My app works fine! I'm just going to amp up the signal strength; that should prevent from whatever the failure was from happening again...and… done." Douglas just configured some stuff on his epad, then faced adam. "Ok Adam, Chase still has the sedative in his system and will be out for a while; he should be fine here. Go get a full sized mattress with sheets and place it in the capsule you saw before. The door latch will open upwards, so don't hit your head. It's not a regular capsule as you probably noticed; I needed a few more days to work on it than I had to install the gravity stabilizer that keeps you guys stable standing up, but I didn't... Why am I even explaining this? He's unconscious, you're basically a bionic zombie and even if you were conscious, you still probably wouldn't understand any of this." Adam didn't move in the slightest. "Just go put a bed in the capsule. I'm gonna find Bree and give her the signal boost before Krane decides to skin me alive. And I've seen him do it too! Those iguanas never stood a chance." Douglas shivered with revulsion as they exited through the door.

* * *

"Uh-huh, yes. Alright, yes thank you sir. You two, bu-bye." hung up his cell phone and turned to face his family with a satisfied grin. "They got back to me a little later than I expected, but the deal is sealed. Like there ever was any doubt."

"That's great honey!"

"Yeah big D, now we can get started on the lab. I have some designs here for you to look at." He grabbed a giant stack of papers off the coffee table.

"Leo. When I said 'you do that', I was being sarcastic."

"I got that, but just look at them. I have a feeling you are going to be impressed."

"I think so too Donald and I helped with some of the designs."

"Fine. Give it here." Leo handed over the stack smugly. "Ok, let's see. No, no, oh god no, that ain't going to work, those colors clash, what were you even thinking? Sorry leo, these aren't going to work." Donald tossed the few he looked at and handed back the rest to leo.

"Hey! I worked hard on those, and you didn't even look at all of them!"

"Do you see your pile? That's going to take me all day!"

Leo picked up some of the papers he threw on the floor "Plus, these were the ones mom designed."

Tasha gave her husband the stink eye. "And I loved them. Leo give those works of art back to me." He snatched the pile right out of his hands. "I better look thru all of these and make a list of everything I love about them." Tasha rolled her eyes. "Has there been any new news on the three?"

"No big D, nothing new after the lab incident when Chase got caught on camera a couple days ago. The media has been harping on the quiet lapse though. They still think it's the rise of some new domestic terrorist group."

"Something isn't right. Why all of a sudden did my brother stop? He loves causing mayhem."

"Who knows why your brother does anything. But isn't that a good thing there hasn't been anything else?"

"No mom. This could mean literally anything. They could no longer be in the country, they could be working more discreet now, or really anything else really bad."

"We also still don't know anything on the guy who busted my brother out. We have no idea what kind of resources they could have."

"Ohh, why can't nothing ever be a good thing?"

"We better hurry then with getting the lab up and running. Come on people, we are burning daylight! I'll call a construction company to get started."

"Not so fast. I still have to look through all these wonderful ideas your mother came up with."

"And don't you have homework to do young man?"

"Mom! Come on! I think Adam, Bree, and Chase are slightly more important than homework."

"Nice try, but I think they can hold out while you catch up on your school work. And I don't want to give principle Perry any reason to give us a home visit, especially after that almost fiasco with the stunt Donald did. So go, chop-chop."

"Well at least turn on the news. We got to keep an eye out for them."

"Will do sweetie, now march!" Leo left up the stairs to his room. Mr. Davenport sat down at his desk to go through the lab designs and make some changes of his own. "I guess I will get started on dinner." She turned on the tv to the news station and continued to the kitchen to make some food for the three of them.

* * *

Chase started to stir as he felt his body being jostled. His eyes slowly opened to find he was wearing a plain t-shirt and sweats that he didn't remember putting on. He himself was leaning against a firm chest, while strong arms held him securely. They were walking down an unfamiliar hallway. Chase tiredly looked up to see the stoic face of his brother. "A-dam?"

"Crap, I was hoping the sedative would last a little longer. Morning Chase, or whatever time it is. We need some damn windows in here, or at least a clock. Some color wouldn't hurt either, not like it matters really."

It took his sluggish brain a moment to process that the words weren't coming from his blank expression brother, but in front of them as he slid his eyes over to said person. Douglas was still walking forward, but he had his head turned back over his shoulder to look at the slowly waking teen.

"Sorry about putting you under, but you freaked out when you woke up last time and I didn't have the time to calm you down. Krane is real hard ass when it comes to wanting things done quickly."

Chase furrowed his eyebrows. His body felt heavy and he couldn't quite catch up to what douglas was saying. ' _Something is very wrong_.' But his mind wasn't processing as it should, so he couldn't place what. ' _Everything feels really slow and dull._ '

"Now don't panic, but I gave you a little something extra while you were still out. You're probably feeling the effects of it right now; I'm pretty sure it isn't harmful. It's designed to relax your nervous system, but still leave conscious function. The drug is actually an experimental treatment for seizures I had swiped, but details. Now the reason I injected it into your system is, well Krane wanted to make sure your new organs took to the pregnancy. I can't have you under the app in case it already did and I figured you wouldn't be cooperative with his demands. I'm not expecting forgiveness for any of this, but trust me; it's better that the drug is in your system."

"Wh-at did he.. want?" Chase's question all but tumbled out.

The three came upon the room with the custom capsule. Stepping in, Chase was able to notice the bed was gone; a smaller mattress was lain in the large capsule, practically squished in.

"This will be the both your's room. I know there isn't much, but just tell adam if you want anything… within reason." Douglas then turned to face them, but only addressed Adam. "You know what to do." He quickly gestured to a door that Chase hadn't noticed before in the far corner of the room. "The changes of sheets are in the bathroom along with anything else you will probably need." Douglas quickly left and closed the door behind him.

Before Chase could blink, let alone even process what was happening. He was lying on the bed inside the capsule.

* * *

"A-adam?" When did he get on top of me? And where did his shirt go? Oh, there goes my leg up on his shoulder. Wasn't I wearing pants?

"Fuck. Adam." His fingers are somehow wet, but they feel so good rubbing right there. "Hold on. You're fingers, too much. A-adam!" In and out, fuck. Right there! "Again!" My vision goes blurry and he tries to flip me over. "No!" I latch onto his neck, but his face is coming closer? Our lips connect... and it's soft. I like it. I vaguely remember the wall and this is a thousand times better. I want more. I press harder, but he doesn't do anything so I start to bite his bottom lip. I don't really know what's happening but as soon as he opened his mouth I plunged my tongue in. Finally he starts to suck and it feels so good.

"AHhh!" My head hits the mattress as he fully plunges into me. He's so big! The stretch is too much! The wind is knocked right out of me as he starts to thrust. I gasp. He is going too fast; I can't adjust. I'm just barely holding on. Then he hits that spot once more "AH! Adam! Ahhh A-ahh!" I've gone completely boneless and he just grips my hips harder and continues to thrust. All I feel is the powerful slamming of his dick and hips and the tingles in my spine after each hit. My vision starts to go dark once more as I just take all that he is giving it to me.


End file.
